More History Lessons
by Wild Force Ranger
Summary: Talking to Tara, Cole overhears something he shouldn't. When he asks Merrick, the answer leads them into Animaria's last days...Allies, Book Four.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: So here's the next Book. Since _Aftermath, _the finale happened almost as it did on the show; but Shayla didn't take away the morphers and jackets at the end, so they're effectively still Rangers.

__

Asking and Answering

Cole came around the side of Willie's, looking for Merrick. The Wolf Ranger was working on something, and didn't look up as Cole approached.

"Hey, Merrick."

"Cole. Something wrong?" Merrick didn't look away from what he was doing.

"No. Just figured I'd come by."

"Oh?" Merrick looked up at him briefly.

"Yeah. I, uh-was talking to Tara earlier."

"Oh." Merrick turned back to his work. "She's talking to you, then. She won't answer me."

"Maybe you're just getting her at bad times. Merrick, I…I was wondering about a few things, and I thought you could tell me."

"Like what?"

"Like how you two met. And why you were so angry with her."

"You know why."

"No, Merrick, there's got to be more to it. You said you didn't blame her-not even then. So what was it?" The Wolf Ranger shook his head faintly. Cole went on quickly, "And…who are Lrona and Reeva?"

That got Merrick's attention. "She told you those names?"

"Not…I overheard them. I think she was thinking about them, and I sort of…why?"

Merrick sighed, setting aside his work. "Reeva was my sister, and Lrona was her daughter." Taking a deep breath, he went on, "Some of this I didn't know then. I have put it all together only recently, from things she has said. So I can tell you only what I know or suspect." Cole nodded quietly. "I had been Princess Shayla's bodyguard for about a year and a half at the time. The war with the Orgs hadn't started yet. We didn't know it was coming…"]

Reeva rose to her feet, lifting her basket again. The break had been welcome under the mid day sun, but now she had to hurry to get home. Her husband and daughter would be home soon, looking for their evening meal.

Idly, she watched the figure ahead of her. Too far away to make out details, whoever it was was small. Reeva was slowly overtaking; the figure was moving slower and slower the closer they got to the city. As they got closer Reeva could see it was a girl, with long, fair hair. Finally, a few minutes from the outskirts, she stopped completely.

"Excuse me." Reeva said softly. The girl spun, startled, to look at her, and Reeva's words died in her throat.

She was just a child! If she was sixteen, that was the oldest she was. Her hair hung messily around her face, and she was streaked with dust and grime from the road. Her clothes were in desperate need of repair.

The girl was staring at her. Reeva hastily re-ordered her thoughts. "Are you all right?"

The girl frowned; her answer was halting. "I…am, thank you."

"You don't look well."

"Tired, perhaps. I've been traveling for a long time."

"Where have you come from?" People didn't often come to Animaria from outside.

"South. A long way south of here." The answer was a little too quick, and Reeva didn't totally believe it, but she didn't push it.

"Have you family here? Somewhere to stay?"

"No…" This answer was a lot more hesitant. "I was hoping I could find work here." Reeva nodded.

"Come with me for tonight. We'll see about something else tomorrow."

"I don't…I couldn't impose…" Reeva studied her for a moment.

"Can you cook? Clean?"

"Yes…"

"Then you can earn it. Come on, now." The girl nodded slowly.

"Thank you."

"I'm Reeva."

"Deirbh…" She coughed loudly. "Thariin." Reeva nodded, taking no notice of her slip.

"Thariin. This way, Thariin."


	2. Many Meetings

Author's note: Hey guys!

My beta says this story has no real action in it, and I'm forced to agree. I'm pretty much just filling in the gaps in Tara and Merrick's relationship.

True_Blue: Yes, the Heart is the Org Heart. The _Kite and Tara Aftermath_ takes place just before Kite turns up again in _End of the Rangers_.

Incidentally, next time you're watching that episode, watch Merrick just after Kite dies. There's reaction shots of the Rangers, then there's a long shot. Merrick's arms are the other way around…which, OK, maybe they just flipped the screen…but also, he's wearing his morpher.

Andrea: You reviewed! I love it when you review! Just so you know, as the _Chronicles_ go on, the Rangers are gonna get more and more out of character, just 'cos they're growing up and getting older and stuff.

Dominic: Hi ho! No Cole-and-Alyssa in this one, I'm afraid, but I'm a 'shipper, so stay with me.

2: Many Meetings

Thariin felt almost dizzy at the speed things were happening. She wasn't sure what she'd been looking for, when she came here; proof that all people weren't like…she couldn't bring herself to even think his name.

The woman-Reeva-was leading her through the streets, not stopping to talk to any of the people who called her name. Thariin frowned slightly, studying her guide. Reeva wasn't old, really; early thirties, maybe, with thick dark hair. Her face was stern but her eyes had been kind, and that more than anything had prompted Tharrin to follow her.

In her daze Thariin almost walked straight past the gate, until Reeva caught her arm.

"Lrona? Are you home?" Reeva left her basket on the table, gesturing Thariin in, and turned towards the bedrooms. "Lrona?"

"I'm home!" Lrona, a girl of about seven years old, came in from the back yard. "How was…oh…" She stopped dead on seeing Thariin.

Thariin studied her quietly; Lrona had blond hair, not unlike Thariin's own. Her eyes were very dark, though.

"Lrona, met Thariin. She's staying tonight. Thariin, my daughter Lrona."

"Lrona." Thariin bowed her head. "It's nice to meet you."

"Uh…" Lrona sidled in behind her mother.

"Lrona!" Reeva grumbled. "Come out here and help me."

"I'll help, Reeva." Thariin offered.

"No, Lrona will. Lrona, at least get our guest some water and let her clean up. Thariin, you can use Lrona's bedroom if you want to change your clothes."

"Thank you…I think I will. I've been traveling for some time." Reeva gestured to one of the doors and Thariin went in, already pulling clean—well, cleaner—clothes from her bag. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door; Lrona came in, carrying a deep dish full of water.

Clean, tidy and feeling much better, Thariin came back into the main room, busy braiding her hair. She'd worked out a style a long time ago that covered her ears neatly. She could have simply thrown a glamour over them, but she didn't feel up to it tonight. Glamours weren't tiring as a rule, but they required a degree of concentration to keep them going.

As she finished the braid she caught the end of Reeva's sentence. 

"…where's your father? Thariin, you look much better."

"Thank you…I feel better." Reeva nodded and turned back to her daughter.

"Papa's working." Lrona mumbled. "He got some new crystals he needs to cut."

"When will he be home?" Reeva continued.

"Late." 

"All right. Thariin, can you carry some food to him for me?"

"I don't know where he is." Thariin said softly.

"Lrona will show you."

"Mama, I…"

"Not on your own, Lrona." It was obviously an old argument; Reeva didn't look up as she spoke. "Besides, Thariin will need to know her way around. It works out for both of you. Here, Lrona." She held out her basket, emptied and re-packed. "Come on." The girl finally took the basket, and with a mumbled, "This way." left the house again.

"She doesn't like me." Thariin said. "I should go…"

"Nonsense. Lrona's just shy. She'll take to you no problem. Now, hurry up, or you'll lose track of her." Thariin nodded and left the house, following Lrona as closely as she could.

"Lrona?" she called. "Where are we going?"

"Workshop." Lrona said over her shoulder.

"Oh? What does your father do?"

"Papa is a jeweler. He made the Princess's necklace!"

"Really?" Thariin asked. "He must be good then."

"He is. He made…oops!" Lrona, still talking over her shoulder, crashed into someone, sending her basket flying.

"What's the rush?" the person asked, gripping Lrona's shoulders.

"Uncle Merrick!" Lrona cried, throwing her arms around his legs.

"Lrona? What are you doing out alone?"

"She's not alone." Thariin spoke up. Merrick spun, pushing Lrona behind him.

"Uncle Merrick, that's Thariin. Mama brought her home."

"Did she." Merrick said, studying Thariin. He relaxed slightly when she didn't move.

"I was coming to the city…Reeva found me outside. When she heard I had no place to stay…" Thariin trailed off.

"That sounds like Reeva." Merrick turned, swinging Lrona up into his arms. "Where were you going, Lrona?"

"To take food to Papa. He has to work late tonight." Lrona explained. Merrick looked around and found Thariin already picking up the basket.

"It's fine. Nothing fell out." She offered the basket for examination, but Merrick shook his head.

"Are you coming to dinner tonight, Uncle Merrick?" Lrona asked.

"I can't, Lrona; there's a party at the palace tonight."

"And the princess is going?" Lrona asked wistfully.

"Yes." He swung her down again. "Tell Reeva I'll come by the day after tomorrow, all right? And don't get Thariin lost!" The last was delivered over his shoulder as he strode off.

Thariin moved up behind Lrona. "Lrona? Who was that?"

Lrona turned and gave her a very superior look. "_That_ was Uncle Merrick." Then she skipped off again.

Thariin, left behind again, rolled her eyes and followed. "Well, that explains everything then…"

"Papa!" Lrona skipped into a shop identical to the shops on either side. "Papa?"

"Lrona?" The man standing at the counter looked up in surprise. "Are you here alone?"

"No, Papa, Thariin came with me. Can I see?" She tugged at his arm, trying to see the crystals spread across the counter.

"No, Lrona, they're sharp. Who is Thariin?"

"I am." Thariin stepped forward, clutching her basket nervously. Reeva's husband was a heavyset man in his middle thirties; he was blond but his eyes were green. "Your…Reeva met me outside town. I have no place to stay, and she…"

"That's enough." he interrupted her. She stopped, standing nervously as he inspected her. "How old are you, Thariin?"

"How old? I…" She shrugged. "I didn't keep track, where I was before."

"And why did you leave?"

"I…had nothing to stay for." She refused to meet his eyes.

He studied her for another long minute. "Reeva has good instincts." he said abruptly. "Shares it with her brother."

"We saw Uncle Merrick." Lrona announced. "Papa, that one's pretty."

"They're all pretty, love, that's why I chose them. Here." He picked up some scraps of wire and, working quickly, twisted them into a brooch around the crystal Lrona had pointed to. "Here. Go home before you hurt yourself." He pinned the brooch to her tunic. "Thariin?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like one?"

"Oh…they're very pretty, but no. Thank you."

"Sure?"

"I haven't earned it." He studied her for another minute.

"Well, another time. Lrona, take Thariin through the market on the way home."

"The market is closed, Papa."

"So she knows where it is, pet. That's usually the first thing Reeva does in the morning, Thariin, so you should know where you're going."

"I want to help." Thariin said softly.

"Good. Go on, now, Lrona, and tell your mother I'll be another hour or two."

"Yes, Papa." Lrona said obediently. Thariin held out the basket and he took it with a nod of thanks.


	3. Concerns

Concerns

The next two days passed in a blur for Thariin. The first time they went to the market, they inquired about work, but nothing seemed to be going. Reeva offered to let Thariin stay, an offer the girl gladly accepted, and thereafter she was part of the household.

Reeva wasn't a hard task-mistress; most of Thariin's work revolved around Lrona. The child was spirited, forever running off to play, and Thariin grew skilled at diverting her attention to something closer to home. Reeva's husband, Alos, was rarely home during those days; he was busy sorting and cutting the gems and crystals, Reeva explained.

On Thariin's second full day, Merrick arrived.

"Uncle Merrick!" Lrona and Thariin had been playing in front of the house; Lrona dropped the game, quite literally, when Merrick appeared.

"Lrona." He swung the child up into his arms. "Thariin. I see you've decided to stay."

"For now, My Lord."

"It's Merrick." He sounded faintly irritated. Thariin wasn't sure what to say, so she just nodded. From Lrona, she'd heard tales of Uncle Merrick and how strong and quick he was, and what a brave fighter; Reeva had explained that Merrick was the Princess's protector and one of the Warriors who protected Animaria. And wherever she and Lrona went, they were asked about him.

"How was the party, Uncle Merrick?"

"Long." He swung her down again. "Are your parents home?"

"Papa is working. But Mama is here! Come on!" Catching his hand, she dragged him into the house. Thariin gathered the game and followed more slowly.

"Thariin!" Reeva said, when she saw the girl. "Have you met Merrick?"

"Not formally, Reeva. We have met, yes." She turned to examine Merrick. That first time they'd met, it had been growing dark and she'd been able to make out little about him. Now she could see better. Merrick's hair hung long around his face, dark but for an odd white streaks at each side of his face. He bore the Warriors' uniform proudly, but his eyes were gentle and kind…like his sister's.

"Merrick, this is Thariin. Thariin, my brother Merrick." Thariin caught her skirts and curtseyed to him. Merrick returned it with a bow.

"So formal, Thariin?" Reeva asked, smiling.

"Merrick's position would mark him as nobility in my home." Thariin explained. "And respect for nobility was built into me." Merrick frowned but didn't comment on it.

"Well, we're pretty informal in Animaria." Reeva told her. "You don't need to worry too much about it." Thariin nodded, turning away.

"Did you want me to take Alos his supper?"

Behind her back, Merrick and Reeva exchanged looks. Lrona looked from one to another, not sure what was happening.

"You're not eating with us?" Merrick asked finally. Thariin looked back, surprised. 

"I…had assumed you would want…" she gestured. "Family time. I know you can't come very often, Merrick. I thought I would leave you alone."

"It's a kind thought," Merrick started, unsure how to go on, "but…" he stopped suddenly, looking away.

"What is it?" Reeva asked.

"Princess Shayla…I have to go."

"But you just came." Lrona protested.

"I know, Lrona. But I have to go…Princess Shayla needs me."

"Go on, Merrick. We'll see you another time." Reeva said.

"I'm sorry, Reeva."

"If the princess needs you, you should go. Hurry, now." Merrick turned away. His eye caught Thariin's and he stopped for a moment; then she turned away and he left.

"The Princess must be important to him." Thariin commented idly.

"Princess Shayla is important to Animaria. She's the guardian of the Animal Spirits who help protect us."

"Really? That explains it, then."

"Explains what?" Thariin looked up; she'd spoken without thinking.

"Oh…just something I heard today. Do you want me to take Alos his supper?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. It's packed, there on the counter." Thariin picked up the basket.

"Lrona? Are you coming?"

"No thank you." Lrona said. "I'm tired."

"I won't be long, Reeva."

"All right, Thariin."

After delivering Alos's supper, Thariin left the city, moving quietly into the forest just outside the walls. Ignoring the paths, she moved through the trees until she could see the temple walls, just ahead. Stopping under the trees, she sat at the base of one and stared at the walls for a long time. Finally she stirred, rising to her feet and melting away into the trees again.

"Merrick?" Shayla asked. "Is something wrong?" Merrick shook his head, still studying the trees outside the walls.

"No, Princess Shayla. I thought I heard something, that's all."

"Could someone have been out there?"

"The forest is impenetrable on that side, Princess; I've tried myself."

"An animal perhaps, then. Come, I am ready to return to the city."

"Yes, Princess Shayla."


	4. Trouble Starts

Author's note: Well, here I am again, a year older than I was the last time I posted…I hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year. Let's pick up where we left off, shall we? 

Trouble Starts

"Thariin?" Reeva called softly. Thariin looked up, startled, and slid the door closed behind her.

"I'm sorry…did I wake you?"

"No…I was worried. You've been gone a very long time."

"Oh. Sorry, I was just…I didn't realise I was so long. I won't do it again."

"Thariin, it's all right. I just didn't know you wanted to go off. Just let me know in future, ok?"

"I will. I'm sorry." She looked hesitantly towards the bedrooms.

"Go on. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Good night." 

Left alone, Reeva sat back down and stared into the fire. She'd been sitting for only a few minutes when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she called softly, trying not to wake the children. Merrick slipped into the room, waving her back to her chair and hunkering next to her.

"Merrick…is something wrong?"

"No…" He looked up at her. "Where was Thariin tonight?"

"Out. She took Alos his supper, after you left, and she's just come back a few minutes ago. Why?"

"Princess Shayla and I were at the temple. And I saw someone on the west side. It looked like Thariin."

"The west…Merrick, there's no way through on that side. The trees grow like a wall. No one could get through."

"I know that." Merrick agreed. "But I know I saw someone." He looked back at the fire. "Where did she go?"

"She didn't say. Merrick, I don't think she means us any harm."

"No. I don't think she does." Merrick agreed, rising to his feet. "I have to return to the palace. I'll come and see you when I can." Reeva nodded, also rising.

"Be well, Merrick."

"Thariin?"

Thariin looked up. "Yes, Lrona?"

"Can we go out of the city?"

"Why?" Lrona sat down beside her, dropping her doll.

"I want to see what's out there." Thariin shrugged.

"Trees, grass, the temple."

"Can we go to the temple?"

Thariin frowned. "I don't think we're allowed go to the temple. Are we?"

"Just out of the city, then. Please? I want to see the trees." Thariin smiled faintly. 

"We'll ask your mother. All right?" Lrona pouted.

"Mama will say no."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She never lets me go out of the city."

"Perhaps she would if I were with you." Lrona's face lit up.

"Do you think so?"

"Won't know 'till we go ask, I guess. Ah…" she reached out and snatched Lrona's hand. "Come and help me tidy up."

"Oh, but…"

"No buts, Lrona. You played with the dolls, you have to tidy them." Lrona sighed loudly and bent to pick up the dolls. Thariin followed her towards the house, picking up the dolls she'd dropped in her haste.

"…please, Mama? Thariin says she'll look after me and we won't be long, please? We'll be careful." Thariin smiled as Reeva looked up.

"Your idea, Thariin?" Reeva demanded.

"No, Reeva. Lrona came up with it on her own."

"Oh, did she." Reeva looked back at Lrona, who concentrated on looking angelic.

"Please, please, please, Mama? We'll be very careful. Please?"

"Oh…" Reeva sighed. "I suppose the scared animals won't let anything happen. Stay within sight of the city, understand? And don't stay out too long." 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Thariin caught Lrona on her third circuit of the room. "Settle, Lrona. I'm not taking you out if you're going to be like that." Lrona sobered and stood calmly. "Reeva, may we take a basket?"

"Not this time. Prove you'll be back on time, and next time you can take a basket. Understand, Lrona?"

"Yes, Mama." Lrona said obediently.

__

["And that started their trips out of the city." Merrick shifted slightly. "Reeva told me they'd been going for a month or more before I found out. Always towards the temple."

"Why the temple?" Cole asked.

"Don't know. Thariin said Lrona was picking the direction, since she didn't know the area well enough." He shrugged. "I didn't ask. I didn't care_. They were safe where they were, and I…"_

"You had the princess to think about." Cole said softly. "Then what?"

"I met them one day."]

Merrick was surprised to hear the voices.

It wasn't unknown; people did come to the temple, to leave gifts or thanks for the animals who dwelt there. But it was unusual for anyone to come while he and the princess were there. So he left the courtyard to see who it was.

And found Thariin and Lrona sitting outside. At least, Lrona was sitting. Thariin was standing over her.

"What are you two doing here?" he demanded.

"Don't ask me." Thariin said in some disgust. "This was Lrona's idea."

"I want to see the Princess." Lrona said calmly.

"Today is not a good day." Merrick glanced back at the temple. "Go home, Lrona, and I'll bring you to see her another day."

"Thariin does a trick." Lrona announced out of the blue.

"Does she." Merrick wasn't really listening.

"Yeah. She can make the trees move."

"Really."

"Yep. We went all the way up to the west wall. It's pretty." Merrick turned to look back at her, frowning.

"The west wall? Thariin?"

"Doesn't she have an active imagination? Lrona, we have to go now. 'bye, Merrick." And before Merrick could say anything she'd hustled the girl away.


	5. Words not Meant

Author's note: True_Blue, when was your birthday? Get anything good? I won't ask how old you are, 'cos that's rude. Happy birthday!

Ahem. Anyone else who reviewed, thank you.

Words not Meant

__

["That was the first time I really thought about Thariin." Merrick said. "Before that she was just another person Reeva was trying to help. My sister was always one to help the underdog." Cole nodded patiently. "But that…it made me think. If Thariin could make the trees move…" He shook his head again. "I understand magic, I understood it then. I knew there was no spell that could do that. And that worried me. So as soon as I could, I went to Reeva's house."]

"Thariin!" 

Thariin looked up in surprise at the hail. "Merrick. This is a surprise."

He smiled, taking her basket and falling into step beside her. "I had some free time. I was on my way to see Reeva, actually."

"She's at the herbalist." Thariin offered. "Lrona woke up with a sore throat this morning." Merrick nodded, pacing along beside her.

"Tell me something, Thariin." he said finally.

"Yes?"

"What Lrona said. About the trees." Thariin smiled.

"You know children. Big imaginations."

"You didn't answer the question." She smiled again…ruefully, this time.

"No, I didn't. Should have known you'd catch that." She tilted her head. "The important thing, though, is that I mean no harm to anyone here, or to the city as a whole. Does that help at all?"

"Words are easy."

"That's true. So tell me what to do to prove them to you."

"What did Lrona mean?"

"The problem here," her voice changed, becoming very business like, "is that when I explain this to people they almost invariably drive me out of town. The other problem is that you can probably drive me out of town on your own, so I guess I'm not risking much. What Lrona meant was that I talk to trees and control them. I moved them out of the way so she could see the west wall."

"How?" He shook his head. "And why?"

"The why is easy…she wanted to see. Part of the history of the animals is painted on that wall, you know."

"I know."

"Lrona wanted to see it. So I showed her."

"How?"

"The trees move when I ask them. It's not difficult for me." She looked up at him. "I don't want to hurt anyone here, Merrick. I came…looking to get away from my past."

Merrick nodded slowly, absorbing what she'd told him. "And…is it only trees?"

"No." she admitted slowly. "Earth, rock…water, air and fire with difficulty. I don't use those. Earth, rock and wood are my elements."

"How?" Merrick asked again; he was going in circles, and he knew it.

"I'm an Elf, Merrick. Not human." Merrick blinked.

"Elf? Never heard of it."

"I'm not from around here." She took the basket back as they reached Reeva's house. "I truly don't want to hurt anyone here, Merrick." He studied her for a long time.

"Perhaps you should just go." he said very softly.

__

["As soon as I said it I knew it was wrong. She hadn't shown any signs of harm, after all, and she'd had plenty of time." Merrick trailed off, staring past Cole.

"What happened?" Cole asked after a minute.

"Oh, she lowered her head and agreed, promised to leave the next day. I, of course, didn't bother telling her not to…]

"Good. I'm glad that's settled." He glanced at the house.

"Reeva's back." Thariin said tonelessly. Before he could say anything she turned and went quickly into the house. Merrick frowned, following her. 

"Uncle Merrick!" Lrona cried with delight, hurling herself into his arms. He caught her, smiling widely. 

"Your throat must be better." Lrona nodded quickly.

"Yes. Mama got me cureded."

"Cureded, did she?" He met Reeva's eyes over the top of Lrona's head, smiling.

"Yes. I had to drink some nasty stuff, but I drinked it all down and the lady said I was very brave!"

"I've known that for years." He grinned at her, swinging her back down to the floor. "I'm very proud of you." Lrona beamed and then spun around and ran into her room.

"Reeva…" Thariin spoke up uncertainly.

"What is it, Thariin?" Reeva asked.

"I just…" she glanced at Merrick. "I'm leaving. Tomorrow." Reeva dropped the clothes she'd been holding.

"Leaving? Why?" Thariin shrugged, deliberately not looking at Merrick.

"Wanderlust, I guess. I've never liked staying in one place."

"But winter's coming, Thariin. You'll freeze."

"No, I'll head back south. I know where to go down there." She put away the basket she'd been emptying. "Thank you so much, Reeva, more than you know. And maybe I could come back, and see you. But I can't…" she turned away abruptly. "I have to go." Reeva looked sharply at Merrick, who gazed blandly back at her.

"Well, I…we can't keep you, Thariin, but I wish you wouldn't go."

"I know. But I have to." Thariin turned and hurried from the room.

Reeva smacked her brother's arm. "Ow! What?"

"What did you do, Merrick?" she hissed.

"Nothing!"

"Really."

"Yes. Really." He glanced away. "I have to go."

"Fine."

"Reeva…are you angry with me?" Reeva sighed.

"No, Merrick. Not if you didn't do anything."

__

["Thariin left the next day. Lrona cried for a week, apparently. I wasn't around much then."

"What happened?" Cole asked.

"Some months passed. The war started; we lost Animus. Then we raised the Princess and the animals onto the Animarium; and I went looking for the wolf mask."]


	6. Parting Ways

Author's note: Andrea! Good to hear from you. We should totally start a 'Birthday in late December or early January' group. Did you get anything good? (I'm totally hinting for someone to ask me if I got anything good. I did, but I don't want to just bring it up.) This ends kind of abruptly; next interlude's coming up in a couple weeks.

Parting Ways

"You really shouldn't."

The voice startled Merrick, and he spun to see Thariin standing some distance behind him. She was staring past him at the old city, and there was something very odd in her gaze.

"What are you doing here?" he asked harshly.

"I came to see if I could help you evacuate. Why aren't you evacuating?"

"The fights haven't gone near the city yet."

"That's about to change." She refocused on him. "Are you actually going after the mask?"

"I need it. It's the only thing with enough power to defeat Master Org…unless you're going to fight."

She shook her head. "Can't. He's not attacking me, only you." She looked at the city again. "I can feel it from here, Merrick. Please, don't take it up."

"I have to. Will you help the people in the city?"

"Yes." She caught his arm as he turned away. "Be careful, Merrick. He's very close."

"Who?" He caught her arm, turning her bodily to look at him. "Who's very close?"

"Master…the leader. _Him._"

"How can you tell?" 

She studied him for a long moment, then she caught his wrist. Merrick blinked

__

falling

and when he looked around again his vision was different. Thariin stood beside him still, but even she looked different.

"What is this?" Merrick demanded.

"Your world as I see it. Look, Merrick. See the red places? Those are healthy, where the battle hasn't been. Yellow is where the fights took place, where things are hurt and dead and dying. Do you see purple patches?"

"Yes." Merrick murmured. The purple patches formed a path, almost, heading towards the city.

"That's where _he's _been. Things die around him, Merrick, that's why I can't fight him. I can't concentrate with so much death. And even if I buried him he wouldn't stay down. Look, see how close he is to the city."

"Then I have to get the mask." He hesitated, looking back at her. "Go to Reeva; she'll start the evacuating. Take care of them." Thariin let go of his arm; the odd colors and lights faded, and his vision returned to normal.

"I will. Be careful, Merrick. The mask will swallow you."

"I know. I have to." Thariin turned without another word and headed for the city, leaving Merrick to enter the ruins in search of the mask.

__

["Less than half the people in the city made it out, in the end. None of them remembered seeing Thariin."

"So you thought she'd…what? Gone away without helping?"

"She wasn't anywhere. Zen-Aku would have known if she was around…and the Warriors hadn't seen her either. So yes, I thought she'd gone without helping."

"That was why you were angry with her." Cole murmured.

"Yes. Because she let my people fall."

"Did she?" Cole asked. Merrick blinked.

"I don't know. I haven't asked her."

"Maybe you should."

Cole rose to his feet and left the yard, leaving the Wolf Ranger behind.


End file.
